I Won!
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: {S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI} Uchiha Sasuke namanya, terkenal pintarnya, terkenal tampannya, terkenal pula ketidakpekaannya.


**"I Won!"**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **AU SasuSaku fanfiction by** **sugirusetsuna  
**

 **Rating: K+  
**

 **Prompt #62**

* * *

 **Summary:** _Uchiha Sasuke namanya, terkenal pintarnya, terkenal tampannya, terkenal pula ketidakpekaannya._

* * *

 **"I Won!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When you're deep into something._  
 _You don't pay attention to me._

* * *

"Sasukeee..."

Sakura menyerukan nama kekasihnya itu sembari membenturkan kepalanya ke punggung pemuda tersebut.

"Sasukeee..."

Gadis dengan warna rambut senada permen kapas itu menarik-narik baju pemuda yang ia yang panggil Sasuke tersebut hingga membuat tubuhnya bergerak tak beraturan.

"Sasukeee..."

Kali ini giliran rambut kelam pemuda itu yang menjadi sasaran keganasan tarikan tangan Sakura. Rambut yang sebelumnya memang sudah mencuat itu kini makin mencuat dan miring dengan pola yang tidak simetris.

"Sasukeee!"

Merasa tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari sang kekasih membuat gadis merah muda itu memasang tampang cemberut. Ia menendang-nendang bokong pemuda tersebut dengan kedua kakinya.

"Sakura," Akhirnya pemuda yang sedari tadi ditarik-tarik, diguncang-guncang dan ditendang-tendang itu membuka suara.  
"...jangan mengusikku."

Uchiha Sasuke memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah yang berada di genggamannya. Haruno Sakura makin cemberut. Pipinya mengembung dan dahinya mengerut. Bisa-bisanya ia kalah dari buku usang yang Sasuke pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolahnya dua hari lalu. Entah apa isi dari buku itu Sakura tidak peduli, seingatnya pemuda tersebut memperoleh nilai sempurna pada tes tempo hari. Jadi, Sakura tidak berpikir kalau Sasuke sedang belajar. Dan untuk beberapa alasan sepertinya Sakura lupa jikalau kekasihnya itu sangat suka membaca buku, atau mungkin ia memang sengaja melupakannya.

Gadis musim semi itu jelas belum menyerah. Dengan wajah cemberut dikali dua, di tambah kerutan di keningnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi korban teror oleh kekasihnya itu tampak tidak peduli. Kedua iris kelam Sasuke nyatanya masih sibuk mematri setiap kata yang tertera pada buku yang berada di genggamannya tersebut seakan-akan objek tidak hidup itu telah menelan kesadarannya. Sasuke sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya dan Sakura tidak akan pernah menerimanya.

Putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu mendengus menahan kesal. Ia mengentak-entakan telapak kaki kirinya di lantai. Minta di _notice,_ tapi gagal sepertinya. Jangankan menoleh, menyadari kehadiran Sakura di hadapannya saja mungkin tidak. Uchiha Sasuke namanya, terkenal pintarnya, terkenal tampannya, terkenal pula ketidakpekaannya.

Merasa diabaikan oleh sang kekasih untuk yang kesekian kalinya hanya karena sebuah buku membuat Sakura jengah. Kekesalannya memuncak. Tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu dari sang kekasih, Sakura dengan santainya mendudukan bokongnya tepat di atas pangkuan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolaknya atau pun memerintahkan gadis itu untuk pergi. Pemuda yang tahun ini genap berusia delapan belas tahun tersebut hanya menghela napas panjang kemudian, menaruh dagunya di atas pundak kanan Sakura dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang gadis itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi halaman buku yang di buka dan hantaman pelan siku Sakura ke arah perut Sasuke. Pemuda itu meringis, gadis itu menyikutnya untuk kedua kali ketika menemukan buku terkutuk tersebut berada di pangkuannya dengan jemari Sasuke yang terselip memegangnya. _Oh yang benar saja!_

"Sasuke udah _dong_ bacanya!" Akhirnya Sakura protes juga.

"Sssh. _"_ Pemuda tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan desisan pelan, seolah menyuruh gadisnya itu untuk diam.

Sakura tidak terima. Ia bergerak-gerak tidak tenang dalam pangkuan Sasuke.

"Sakura," Tampaknya Sasuke mulai merasa terganggu.  
"...jangan mengusikku."

Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Ayo keluar," Suara gadis itu terdengar memelas.  
"...aku ingin makan _takoyaki_." Sambungnya lagi sembari menutup buku yang sedari enam puluh menit yang lalu telah menjadi pusat perhatian kekasihnya itu.

"Orang tuamu kapan pulang?" Dan kemudian Sasuke membuka bukunya kembali.

"Sore nan—" Sakura kembali menyikut perut pemuda tersebut.  
"...tolong jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan menguatkan pelukkannya pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Di luar sedang hujan, Sakura,"

"Tapi aku ingin makan _takoyaki_!"

"Tapi sedang hujan,"

"Pokoknya _takoyaki_!"

"Sakura, kamu ngidam?"

Kemudian terdengar suara Sasuke yang _mengaduh_ untuk perutnya yang kembali di sikut Sakura untuk keempat kalinya.

"Kamu 'kan udah janji mau _nemanin_ aku makan _takoyaki_ hari ini," Gadis dengan kedua iris hijau itu mengerucutkan bibirnya masam.

Sasuke menghela napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.  
"Iya, tapi tidak sekarang."

" _Nunggu_ hujan berhenti?" Sakura menjawab dengan ketus.  
"...kapan? Sore? Malam? Atau Subuh? Bilang aja kamu _nggak_ mau pisah sama buku kamu!"

Pemuda Uchiha tersebut merasa kepalanya pening. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadisnya itu begitu ngotot ingin makan _takoyaki_ di saat cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat seperti ini. Hujan deras yang sedari pagi tadi telah membasahi seisi Kota tempat mereka tinggal tak kunjung berhenti. Sasuke tidak menampik kalau berkutat dengan buku lebih menarik disaat-saat seperti ini. Tapi Sakura menginginkan mereka menembus hujan tersebut hanya untuk mengunjungi warung _takoyaki_ yang buka hampir setiap hari dalam seminggu. Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya pahit, untuk beberapa saat ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya membeku ketika membayangkan dinginnya hujan bersentuhan dengan epidermisnya.

"Sakura," Kali ini pemuda tersebut yang memperdengarkan suara memelasnya.  
"...tenanglah, masih ada hari esok." Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan berat napas Sasuke menggelitik sela-sela pendengarannya.

Namun gadis itu bergeming. Ia tidak merespon perkataan kekasihnya tersebut. Katup mungilnya berhenti mengeluarkan deretan kalimat, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang telah berhenti untuk memberontak atau pun bergerak.

"Sakura?"

Haruno Sakura masih bergeming.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mencoba memanggil nama gadis itu dan mendapati keheninganlah yang kembali menjawabnya.

Uchiha Sasuke menutup buku yang berada di dalam gengamannya, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

 _Baiklah ia menyerah._

"Ayo kita beli _takoyaki_ ," bisik pemuda tersebut seraya mengecup pipi sang kekasih sekilas sebelum, menaruh buku bersampul merah yang sedari tadi telah menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu di sisinya.

Haruno Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan pandangan berseri-seri.

"Aku cinta padamu!"

Kemudian gadis tersebut menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Diam-diam Sakura mengukir senyum kemenangan sembari menendang buku merah terkutuk yang berada di samping Sasuke jauh-jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

 _I won!_

* * *

 _Even though i'm like this,  
please forgive and smile for me  
Cherish me forever, because i'm the one  
who've a lifetime warranty  
_ **(Kana Nishino - Torisetsu)**

.

.

.

end

* * *

Fic sederhana dengan tema yang sederhana dan diksi yang sederhana.  
Sejujurnya saya lagi malas mikir(?) sih. /uhujk  
Oh ya fic ini pasti beda banget dengan fic sebelumnya, ini membuktikan saya juga bisa jadi normal loh! /hah  
Akhir kata mohon maaf lahir batin, bye(?)


End file.
